


Clearly a prank

by Imgoingtodrownmyselfinthelake



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Corpse mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgoingtodrownmyselfinthelake/pseuds/Imgoingtodrownmyselfinthelake
Summary: Julian has a rather odd experience when some really convincing lighting tricks and some sort of historical actors turn up. What sort if dumb prank was this.
Kudos: 11





	Clearly a prank

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a dumb idea I had. Dont expect to much from it.

Julian pushed himself up and breathed in deeply. Still the air didn't feel quite like it was satisfying his lungs needs like it always would, still he continued to take deep breaths as his chest rose and fell in time. "Cut that one a bit short eh?" He said, resting back on the palms of his hands and looking straight ahead at his secretary, who by now was down in her underwear and sat upon his legs. "Come here," he cooed reaching forwards but without a word she clambered off of him and wandered over to a chair in the corner of the room hosting their previously strewn out clothes. "Everything good babe?" He slid off the bed and stepped cautiously over. She picked up and slid on her silky shirt, wrestling with the trousers which had gotten caught somehow. She still didn't reply. "If your not feeling it that's okay but I've got to know if I did something wrong," still no answer. She continued dressing herself in a calm and emotionless fashion, not even looking in his direction. "Sweetie," he reached forwards to place a hand on her shoulder but the tall lady quickly walked on, adjusting her hair in the mirror and leaving the room. Julian stood there shocked at the encounter. His eyes had been glued to the door hanging ever so slightly ajar but slowly they were praised away and directed towards the elephant in the room. There on the 4 poster bed lay what looked like himself, pillow covering his head completely and a slightly limp look to his hand which just about hung over the edge of the bed. The politician stared, dumbfounded at the sight before him and carefully approached. It certainly looked like him. Still, the face was covered. It looked so real too Julian thought hesitating before extending a hand towards the pillow. Still he faltered just before clutching the edge. Something deep inside was gnawing at him and like a flash his arm snapped back to him. "Darling what's all this about!" He Hollard marching through the door. Julian wasn't certain but still could of sworn he pulled at the door like he always did when he exited and entered a room. Still not exactly the most important thing going on. The marching turned into a mini jog in order to catch up with his mistress who somehow had already reached the door of the grand hall and took her first steps out. He side stepped through the open door, pulling his shirt down slightly as it suddenly occurred that actually he had no trousers on. "Odd joke to be pulling now dint you think" he impatiently tapped his foot as she continued to blank him and just climbed into the jaguar parked outside, turning the key on the ignition. "Look this isn't funny any more. Way to elaborate if you ask me. How did you even get that dummy in?" Still nothing. "Right. Clearly I've done something wrong but it's kind if hard for me to fix it if I don't… er... you know, know what your angry at." He stepped in front of the car and placed his hands on the bonnet. Strange. For a winter evening it had a very average temperature. Thinking of his legs went cold. He stood his ground nervously until the headlights flashed on and the car rolled into gear 1. "Woah! What the..." he stepped back slightly and shielded his face with his hands. Eyes clenched shut tightly, and a posture more tense then Julian would ever admit, he opened them as a sick empty feeling overwhelmed him, forcing him to crumple forwards as the jag passed straight through him and powered along the driveway. Julian breathed deeply and clutched his chest. No recognizable heart beat. He snatched his hand away and scrambled to his feet. "Okay ha ha. Very funny. I swear if this is you depfefel I will end you and your career. Come out!" The empty evening darkness echoed back the deep silence of the fields surrounding and a different sick feeling plunged into Julian's stomach. Something just felt off about this whole thing. What had just happened. I mean it was clearly some kind of trick but it was a damn good one and depfefel wasn't that smart. Maybe he'd managed to drag someone else to whatever game he was playing at? Or even some of them bastards for labor. Maybe they had something to do with it. He shivered in the night air and turned back the house, slipping in through the door which was left just slightly ajar, choosing now as not the best time to push open the door. That would probably result in some bucket to fall with flour or something in, maybe activate some hidden camera. Whatever he wasn't ready for it at the moment. Julian paced through button house, and began walking up the stairs. His movement was quickly stopped however after spotting a figure charge about upstairs. They were exceptionally quiet, not even stepping on one creaky floorboards which surprised him as he'd imagined this house was one entire squeaky floorboard. "Depfefel is that you?" No response. The footsteps didn't return either. He moved a long leg forwards, placing it carefully on the step before removing it and spinning on his heel. "Right whoever's dumb idea this is you better oh hello," Julian spun slightly and jumped upon seeing two women looking over at him inquisitively from within the living room. He swaggered in as nonchalantly as possible. Both looked straight up at him. He leaned against the wall nearby and looked up at them. 1 a truly beautiful young lady with dark skin and dark hair pulled up in a sort of beehive? It was an unusual choice for nowadays but her long burgundy dress decorated with ribbons in some 19th century fashion was slightly stranger. Even weirder was the woman next to her. Clearly pretty if it weren't for the soot covering her face. Her hair too frizzed up at every angle and she wore some yellow and blue jacket waistcoat thing he had never once seen with a grubby long skirt and ashy apron. It wasn't what he was expecting to say the least when they had pulled up here and he had been beckoned inside. He thought he was just going to have a bit of fun and go home but of course ended up in some messed up prank. "Nice to meet you two. Sent by depfefel by any chance?" They looked to each other, mouth hung open slightly as they younger grabbed at the others arm. "Alexander depfefel?"  
"You can see us?" The frizzy haired one asked, looking him up and down and hesitating slightly when spotting his bare legs. "Can ye here us too?" Julian just looked at her with an expression of knowing on his face. Finally this all made sense. It was so obvious really. The replica the whole morph through car thing the old timey clothes.  
"Ahh very clever. Very clever. I see. Old ghosts trick, suppose your some actors he hired. I guess I'm too believe I just died then and I am a ghost. Of course. Very funny depfefel we are all laughing so much" nothing. "Oh come on! I've figured your little game out! There's no point hiding and waiting anymore time." Yet more nothing. The two women looked between one another unsure quite what to do. Julian still stood waiting for a response of sort. He received nothing though. "Right we all know what's going on here and clearly me old mate is trying to pretend I'm an idiot who doesn't understand. So why don't we have some fun while we wait?" He winked suggestively to the younger who giggled slightly, oblivious to what he actually meant and just feeling excited to experience any sort of flirting. The other looked over at him angrily, slightly frustrated with what he was saying and grabbed the younger by arm, hooking her own through it and pulling her angrily away.  
"Aw but Mary he seemed to like me!" Julian heard the younger say as they stormed off away from him. He grunted slightly and looked forwards just before they phased through a wall, unaware of the act of the supernatural occurring behind him. He patted his legs and hummed slightly. This would be so boring. "Hello? Any other super scary ghosts hanging about" he said sarcastically, walking out the room and swaying slightly. He poked his head out the corridor and saw another figure dart in a room. He didn't see much if them just that they were clad in a sort of army green. "I saw you." He called, stepping further towards where the figure had last stood. A few mumbles echoed from behind a door, indecipherable. Julian paced another for closer and raised his hands to press against the door.  
"Hello!" He was stopped when pushed back slightly as a short man in scout uniform with an arrow through his neck popped out smiling. He looked surprising familiar. "I'm Pat! Nice to meet you a d welcome to button house! We saw you talking to Kitty and Mary so I assume you can in fact see me as u can see you. Some you CANT SEE BUT SHOULD DO are the captain and Thomas who are just in there." He pointed behind him to the shut door. It only just occurred to Julian that he didn't hear pat shut the door. Or see him close it in general. Or open it... still he continued. "Somewhere in the house is Humphrey Robbin and lady b they're nice enough, we all are really but I reckon you might have some issues with lady b and your whole..." he gestured generally to his legs and coughed slightly, adjusting his necked and bouncing a little. "Any questions?" Julian blinked slightly and stared forth at the short man. He had a rather calming voice, like a soothing blanket, clever choice of actor for the one to play a scout master. Neither of 'kitty' or 'Mary' would have fitted the role any nicer. Something about his appearance was so familiar. Clearly he didn't know him, always been good with names to faces thing in his opinion but something was similar to what he already knew. "Um yeah actually. I was wondering if you could stop whatever stupid joke this is now as it stopped being funny around 10 minutes ago." Pat blinked and opened his mouth to say something before a pale face, popped through the door. Not around but through. "Woah! How'd you do that!" The curly haired man stammered slightly and stepped forth. "What? I mean i just walked through. Pat seemed insistent that we should say hello. Hello." He wasn't long followed by another chap, clad in the same army green Julian had spotted before with a rather well groomed grey moustache. "Quite right. This is Thomas and I am th..." He stopped and stared down at Julian's legs. He began to sweat nervously, looking up at Julian and back to the legs multiple times before bouncing on his heels and clearing his throat, "Good lord." "Right sorry about that. I'm afraid your bosses joke intervened right when I was in the middle of having a bit of fun, if you know what i mean," He laughed an stuck out his tongue cheekily, gaining zero response from Thomas and Pat or from the panicking Captain. "Right, sorrry i'll go put some pants on." Julian said sarcastically, holding up his hands in a mock defeat and turning on his heel. "That might be an issue mate," Pat said pushing his glasses up his nose. "This may be difficult to hear and I'm guessing it's a bit of a shock but you see..." "You're dead," Thomas impatiently finished, crossing his arms. The words stung slightly and Julian tensed up just a little. It was clearly some kind of joke. Clearly. Absolutely. Almost definitely. Probably. The fake him was so realistic though, and the jag had passed right through. No one seemed to answer his calls either. "No I am not. I know I am not because I am still here and still functioning like a normal human. Which I am! You games don't fool me. Don't take me for some sort of idiot." "It isn't an easy transition i know but don't worry you've got u... You've got me to help you through this difficult time," "I don't need you! This is getting pretty ridiculous now, you know i could get you all sued once i leave. But i won't because i am good. I'll just get my things and go if you don't mind Pat," his snappy response was practically spat as he sneered the scoutmasters name who shrunk back a little. "Hey there's no need for that. I'm simply trying to help you understand!" "Yeah understand, right then. If I am dead then why can i do this?" He turned to face the table next to him. A small empty mug sat with small brown rings staining the inside and Julian rather dramatically placed a finger to the edge, He pushed it so that it moved avout an inch, scrapping against the table as it did, He blew his finger for dramatic effect and huffed. "Last time I checked, dead people don't touch stuff," With a quick swivel of his heel, he turned, pacing back through the center room and towards the stairs. His previous hesitation all drifted away as he furiously stormed up the stairs. He could still hear the 3 bellow conversing with one another, probably about how bad at acting they were. He turned up the stairs and walked right past another, a man covered in fur who seemed to exit from the bedroom. He smirked and looked at his bare legs. "That gonna get annoying real soon. Ehahaha. Good luck with that. Hope you get sucked off soon." Julian froze and turned to face him. "I'm sorry 'sir' but..." He was already gone. Somewhere on the ground floor supposedly. The quiet voices seemed to get louder just a little, maybe because old furry here had joined them but Julian shook his comment off and powered into the room, side stepping past the door. The replica still lay, exact same position as before on the bed. Julian tensed at the sight and felt another few stones of stress, plunge onto his shoulders. Just get the pants and go he thought. Walking past was still filled with gazes at how detailed the model was, each hair seemingly the same and with an absolutely identical skin shade. Whoever made it really was a genius. Maybe they would make his statue for madam Tussauds. There! Pants! Julian had never been so relieved to see a pair, always being used to preferring to have them strewn aside instead of on. But there were his trusty old work trousers, ironed to perfection as always. He reached out a steady hand and grabbed at them. Nothing. He grabbed again, watching closely this time. Still nothing. Just an awareness of how his hand seemed to phase through the material. He jumped back and breathed heavily. No air. The bed too, leaning against it, it didn't feel like anything. Just was there. He lunged forwards, desperately groping at the space where his pants were, trying all different methods of picking up a pair that he could think of. 1 hand, 2 hands, scooping, pinching, grabbing... That was about it. He groped desperately at the thin air for a minute. That scout master he thought, remembering an old newspaper article he had read the other week. This old house had many people die here, including a 39 year old scout master who was... His frantic movements stopped. Shot in the neck with an arrow. The face connected to the article now, the name too. He had no recollection of anyone else but they all seemed old. The way they dressed acted, fitted perfectly. How confused they were when he spoke and how they all told him one thing. The car phased right through him. No one had responded back. He was a ghost. "What's all this comotiAHHHHH!!!" A blonde woman clad all in grey strode in shrieking and shielding her eyes. "COVER UP AT ONCE!!!" Furry guy was right. This was going to be annoying.


End file.
